


Unlove

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A very brief fic set around the end of the episode 'Natural Causes' and inspired by a writing prompt on Pinterest





	Unlove

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I spend long hours on my own, analysing things you’ve said to me or looks that have passed between us. I decide that I’m reading too much into things. Making the insignificant more important that it ever should be.

In short; I end up telling myself that I’m a fool.

I regularly remind myself that you are my friend. My best friend. My only friend, and that that should be enough for me.

It’s not.

Because, after all the internal lectures, the navel gazing and the personal reminders, I always come to the same conclusion.

I love you and, no matter how hard I try, I can’t unlove you. 

That’s the hardest thing of all.


End file.
